Shut Up and Kiss Me
by I Heart Laughter X3
Summary: I am so annoyed with all the Shut Up and Kiss me songs by Orianthi in Patricia's POV this one in Jerome's! R&R or I'll kill yeah!


Shut Up And Kiss Me

Jerome's POV

"Hey guys I finally figured out each and everyone's couples song!" Amber explained running in the common room

Oh God! Amber is talking nonsense again!

"What do you mean song for every couple?" Mara asked who was cuddling with Mick.

"Like the song that describes the couples relationship! DUH!" Amber answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We all gave her strange looks.

"Well actually only for 2 couples.." Amber said plopping on to Alfie's lap.

"Ok, So the songs are?" Nina asked.

"Ok, for you and Fabian and as I like to call Fabina it is Today was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift." Amber said.

"Isn't it obvious with Nina and Fabian always acting all lovey dovey!" Patricia said smirking at the couple.

We all laughed as they both blushed. Gosh they can be so shy!

"Oh and for Patricia and Jerome it is…´ Wait me and Patricia she says!

"WHAT!" Both me and the Goth Pixie shouted at the same time.

"You didn't make me finish!" Amber complained huffing.

"Continue Amber." Mick said smirking at me and Patricia.

"Thank You. For Patrome it's Shut Up and Kiss Me" Amber said.

I made fake gagging noises while Patricia pretend vomited.

"You mean the mushy love-hate relationship song?" Patricia asked.

"Yes! You too do have a love-hate relationship!" Amber said prostesting.  
>With that I went out of the common room and into my room.<p>

"Let me see this love-hate relationship song myself." I thought.

I found it on youtube and clicked play.

**You're too loud, I'm so hyper****  
><strong>**On paper we're a disaster****  
><strong>**And I'm driving you crazy****  
><strong>**It's my little game****  
><strong>  
>Yeah, I do like messing with Patricia a lot. It's just so fun to tease her!<p>

**I push you, and you push back****  
><strong>**Two opposites so alike that****  
><strong>**Everyday's a roller coaster****  
><strong>**I'm a bump you'll never get over**

Patricia is the only person I know to actually fight back at me when I mess with her. I'll never get over her.

**This love (love) hate (hate) relationship****  
><strong>**You say you can't handle it****  
><strong>**But there's no way to stop this now****  
><strong>**So shut up and kiss me**

Maybe we do have a love-hate relationship… Oh shut up Jerome you hate her! Don't I…

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits****  
><strong>**But your just (just) so (so) full of it****  
><strong>**Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth****  
><strong>**Shut up and kiss me**

Whenever I tease her hard I know that I can never take back my words.  
><strong><br>****So shut up!****  
><strong>**So shut up!******

**I call you and you pick up****  
><strong>**I tell you how much I'm in love****  
><strong>**I'm laughing and you get mad****  
><strong>**It's my little game****  
><strong>  
>It's my little game when you get mad I'm usually just laughing at you!<p>

**Go ahead now, admit it****  
><strong>**You like your world with me in it****  
><strong>**Like a record, it's broken****  
><strong>**Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over******

**This love (love) hate (hate) relationship****  
><strong>**You say you can't handle it****  
><strong>**But there's no way to stop this now****  
><strong>**So shut up and kiss me******

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits****  
><strong>**But your just (just) so (so) full of it****  
><strong>**Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth****  
><strong>**Shut up and kiss me****  
><strong>  
>I admit without Trixie my world never be the same. Maybe I do like her.<p>

**You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh****  
><strong>**The riffs on my guitar****  
><strong>**The way we fight, we make up fast****  
><strong>**Oooooh yeah...******

**So shut up!******

**Love hate, love hate, love hate!******

**Cuz it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship****  
><strong>**You say you (you) can (can) handle it****  
><strong>**But there's no way to stop this now****  
><strong>**So shut up and kiss me******

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits****  
><strong>**But your just so freakin' full of it****  
><strong>**Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth****  
><strong>**Shut up and kiss me****  
><strong>  
>The song ended. Wow. Amber was right this is like our relationship. Know I'm Just wondering if this love-hate relationship will ever turn to just love. <p>


End file.
